Eternity love?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Two worlds are now fighting and to have peace between the 2 worlds, an arranged marriage between the Prince of Cephiro and Princess Earth is made...what should they do? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Cephiro does not belong to the 3rd dimensions. Instead she stays in the space of Earth. And the whole story characters are not related to one another like in the anime.

Eternity love? 

Prologue

The Earth and Cephiro had been in battle for the last couple of months. Cephiro is a world of peace that used their will power to carry on their lives. However the Earthlings called themselves superior from Cephiro. Cephiro were said to be inferior compared to Earth. Thus this made much unhappiness within the both countries.

Then one day, in Cephiro, Princess Emeruade, used her will power and created a jewel named Eternal that destroyed one quarter of Earth, causing thousands losing their lives. The Earthlings were angry the way Cephiro had done on their beautiful world. With anger and hatred growing within the people, the Government thus asked for the arrest of the princess however Cephiro had rejected their warrant.

Earthlings, who were not happy with their decision decided to declared war on Cephiro. Army, weapons were strongly emphasis of. Within months, Earth had built a formidable army. The earth sent their troops into the space in spaceships that carries mobile suits, which the Earthlings called it, Lord.

Cephiro, having to know that Earth had took such a huge step to destroy the peace they have, decided to follow suit as well. Cephiro thus too had emphasis strongly on weapons and army to fight against Earth. Everyone thought that Cephiro would win as each of their soldiers had such strong will power to protect their princess and Cephiro.

But it was not going as predicted as the war had continued for 18 months. In the 16th month of the war, the princess of Cephiro, Emeruade, passed away with unknown illness. Everyone thought that with the princess gone, Earthlings would stop the war however they did not. Instead the war continued without any peace negotiations done.

Which brings our story here. The prince of Cephiro, Lantis, disliked the war and wanted to stop it as soon as possible. He tried to talk to his father, Lafarge, to stop this war however it did not work. With this war continuing, the people of Cephiro were living in famine and hunger. Lantis could no longer bear no more seeing his country in chaos. The king had neglected the people's living conditions. Lantis decided to stop this war himself and asked his attendance, Clef, to help him. Lantis sent Clef to Earth to start a peace negotiations conference between the 2 worlds.

For the Earthlings who received this message was unsure it would be a good idea to have peace that easily. The chairman of the whole operations of the war, Shido Kazuma, decided to have the peace this easily as he could see that his armies are weakening and this war had to stop as to help his people. However Kazuma had other thoughts on the peace as well to re-ensure that peace would maintain.

Kazuma thought of betrothing his daughter to Prince Lantis so as to ensure peace between the 2 worlds. However it was a tough decision as his daughter, Hikaru, was well liked by the people and this marriage would certainly caused chaos. This is due that if they had marriage agreement done, it would seen to be a military plan which would go against the mother nature as Hikaru, a red-headed girl with a angel look on her, is supposed to have her own red string to be found and not force on her. However to save his people and world, he decided to marry off his daughter to Prince Lantis.

Prince Lantis, of course, object this marriage seriously and hopes to change the side of view of Kazuma. Kazuma would not be budge at all. He insisted to have this marriage if both worlds hope to achieve peace. And Lantis had no choice but to accept it.

With the help of Kazuma, Lantis overthrown his father and maintained peace between the 2 worlds.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally a new story is created after my long disappearance on hahahahahaha! I'm so happy! FINALLY! Do not WORRY I'll try my best to work out the remaining uncompleted stories as well!

Plz r/r! thankz! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long…


	2. Eternity love chap 2

A/N: Hey! i'm back with this new story of mine! please review on this as i had no idea if you guyz will like it anot?

"Blah blah…" Hikaru's thoughts

"_Blah blah…"_ Lantis's thoughts

Eternity love?

Chapter 1

"In this chaos going on, I'm proud to announce that my daughter and Cephiro's Prince, Hikaru and Prince Lantis, is going to get marry to avoid further war between the 2 worlds." Said Kazuma happily over the news on television.

"Of course many of my people would think that this is a political marriage and would go against it but rest assured that Hikaru and Prince Lantis is truly in love with one another."

Meanwhile in Cephiro, Prince Lantis is having serious about the marriage that is going to happen to him.

"Prince, you can't sacrifice your happiness to avoid war." Said Clef who is hopping that Prince Lantis would change his thought about the marriage.

"I can't make the war go on just for myself. I can't be so selfish. Don't worry Clef." Said Lantis assuring Clef that nothing would go wrong about this. "Anyway, I'll be meeting Miss Hikaru first before I nod my head."

There is still 5 days before the 2 meets…

On Earth, Hikaru was playing with her dog, Hikari, in her beautiful garden. The mansion Hikaru was living was breath taking. It was built out of blue marble and had man-made waterfall at the doorstep. In her garden, there was balcony that shows the scenery of a huge sea. Birds of different kinds flew about. She still had not heard much about her engagement between her and Cephiro's new king, Lantis. Hikaru only knew that she was to marry a man soon to maintain peace between the 2 worlds. Though unhappy with the arrangement set by her father, she could not do anything, as it was the best that she could do to save her people from dying in the war again.

"…Hikaru!" called her one of her servants, Caldina. Caldina was running as fast she could to her mistress. Caldina, with her skin tan, she was dressed in the normal maid uniform that was a white short dress and a small pink apron in front of her. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that matches her perfectly.

Hikaru turned and see who had called her. "Caldina!" called Hikaru as she stood up from the spot where she was playing with Hikari.

"Miss Hikaru!" said Caldina as she tries to catch her breath. "Master Kazuma had just called upon you."

"Relax first, Caldina!" said Hikaru as she and Caldina had just turned into chibi form.

"Come! Breath in deeply first!" said Hikaru as she and Caldina still in chibi form turned inhaling oxygen.

"Exhale!" said Hikaru as she and Caldina did that in chibi form! (So cute!)

"Now there! Feeling better?" asked Hikaru as she patted on Hikari's head.

"Yes, Miss Hikaru!" said Caldina. "But please! Master Kazuma is calling you now urgently."

"Hmm? I wonder why's dad calling me?" Hikaru wondered as she walks out of the garden and back into the mansion she was living in.

The study room in the Shidou's residence was as magnificent as how it looks like at the exterior. The room had an oak table and a leather chair. It was bright room though it is painted in maroon color. That is because Hikaru had insisted that the curtains are to be pulled all the time to let the sunlight brightened up the room. Hikaru definitely do not like gloomy ambience in the house.

Inside the study room of the Shidou's residence, Kazuma was busy preparing the documents that was required for the first meeting between him and Cephiro's new prince, Lantis. His daughter was a star in Earth. Her angel voice touched everyone's heart. Her angel looks was so angelic that no one can resist her at all.

A knock was heard on Kazuma's study room's door. "Come on in!" said Kazuma as he looked up from his laptop and to see who was the one knocked the door.

"Father?" an angelic voice was heard. Kazuma stood from his seat to welcome his daughter.

"Hikaru! Come here and sit!" said Kazuma as he showed a gesture to Hikaru to sit on the sofa that was in the study room.

"Father? You've called me?" asked Hikaru as she sat down.

"Yes, Hikaru. I think that you have the least news about the war now, right?" asked Kazuma as he sat down.

"Yes. The war had finally ended but was on the condition that I'll be marrying to the Cephiro's new king, Lantis." Said Hikaru as she looked dearly at her father.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, Hikaru. I've had no choice but to do this. This is to ensure that the worlds would stay in peace." Explained Kazuma as he locked his hands with one another.

"I'm actually fine with the idea, father. But the people…" said Hikaru as she thought of her people's resentment on this marriage.

"I'll do the explanation for you. However, I wanted you to know that you'll be meeting the king himself in 5 days. Prepare yourself, Hikaru." Said Kazuma as he smiled.

"I understand father." Said Hikaru.

'**_Look like I'll be losing the one I really loved now_**.' Thought Hikaru as she started to recall the man she had fallen with. The man with the most beautiful golden eyes and silver hair she ever seen. Eagle Vision…

Lantis was now sitting in a silver carriage pulled with white horses. (Mind you! Cephiro is still a magic world!) He was still looking through the documents that he had prepared to meet the leader of Earth. He looked outside from the window to see the stars.

'_Shido Hikaru?' _Lantis's thoughts were all about that girl he was going to be engaged to. He was not at all interested in the engagement at all but because of him, the star of peace was to have her happiness ruin. Lantis truly pity the girl, as he knew that he would not truly fall for Hikaru as his heart had already belonged to a girl. A girl he had knew a long time. Primera, the songstress of love in Cephiro.

"Your majesty!" said clef that sat opposite of Lantis.

"Yes? Advisor clef?" asked Lantis as he turned his head.

"I would like to remind you of your manners to the chairman of Earth, Kazuma and his daughter, Hikaru." Said clef.

"Of course!" said Lantis as he busy looked at his documents again.

'_I'll never have Primera to myself…I'll have to take the Shidou Hikaru instead then…' _and Lantis sighed.

On Earth, Hikaru was busy touching up on her make-up that does not look obvious at all. She knew the day was finally here. The day when she would lose Eagle forever. Eagle was Hikaru's bodyguard for years now. She had set her eyes on him since they first met when the was break out a year and a half ago. However she knew that they were impossible. Eagle has always treated as her small sister of his and the idea of that did not change at all. She just knew it!

"Miss Hikaru!" called Caldina as she came into the room.

"Yes?" asked Hikaru as she stood up her seat and showed that she was wearing a long white dress with the sleeves going as long till her wrist. She had a white pin pinned on her fringes. She looked beautiful in anyone's eyes. However her sadness could be sensed in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss Hikaru?" asked Caldina as she walked towards her mistress.

"Ya! I'm fine, Caldina." Said Hikaru.

"The Cephiro's king is here already…" said Caldina still worried of Hikaru.

"Then…I must be going now!" said Hikaru as she headed for the door that Caldina had kindly opened for her.

"Thank you, Caldina." Said Hikaru as she smiled at Caldina. Hikaru then felt someone was standing in front of her. She turned and saw…Eagle!

"Good morning, Miss Hikaru!" said Eagle as he bowed down to greet Hikaru.

"Morning, Eagle!" said Hikaru as she picked up all her courage to say that to Eagle.

"May I escort you to the living room where Master Kazuma and Lord Lantis of Cephiro?" asked eagle.

"Sure. You may!" said Hikaru as she smiled thinking that this would be her last time having Eagle to herself.

In the living room, Lantis and Kazuma was talking about the new terms and conditions about peace between the 2 worlds till the butler, Kabuki, announced Hikaru's arrival.

"Miss Hikaru is here to greet the 2 masters now." Said kabuki as he opened the door to let Hikaru come in, together with Eagle behind her.

Lantis was, right away, captivated by Hikaru's look. He did not know that the girl would look so angelic.

Hikaru was too captivated by Lantis's great look. She loved Lantis's black eyes and his black hair.

The 2 of them felt that they could be the whole entire world best friends if there was no war at the start. They smiled at each other as if they had known one another for years. However in other people's eyes, like Kazuma, thought that their first impression on each other were not bad at all. Maybe they could really fall in love with one another like the speech he had done earlier. On the other side, Eagle upon looking at it, did not like the way Lantis was looking at Hikaru.

"My greetings to you, King Lantis of Cephiro." Hikaru said as she had finally been awoke back to the reality. She did her curtsey.

Lantis quickly went up to her, held her hand and kissed it. Lantis, indeed, was a gentlemen.

"Now, Now!" said Kazuma cutting into the ambience into Hikaru and Lantis.

"Why don't the 2 of you head towards the garden first?" asked Kazuma.

"Lantis, do join us at during lunch." Lantis nodded in constant that he would certainly do that.

"Now then, Hikaru! Why don't you lead Lantis to the garden first?" asked Kazuma.

"Certainly, Father." Said Hikaru happily.

'Lantis? He looks like a jerk!' thoughts were running about in Eagle's mind now as Hikaru's hand was still held in Lantis heading for the garden.

In the garden…

"You sure have a nice garden." Said Lantis as the scenery easily captivated him. However he was much more captivated by Hikaru's look and kindness.

"Miss Hikaru." Called Lantis.

"Just call me Hikaru. Lord Lantis." Said Hikaru as Hikari came running over towards her.

"Then you must call me Lantis as well, Hikaru!" said Lantis as he smiled.

"Certainly!" said Hikaru as Hikari started to run around her.

They were standing near a pond. The 2 started a conversation with ease and started to play with Hikari until Hikari bang into Hikaru who almost fell into the pond. Fortunately for Hikaru, Lantis quickly grabbed Hikaru's wrist and pulled her towards him. Which landed them hugging each other.

"Phew! That was safe." Said Lantis as he relieved in a sigh.

The 2 did not notice the pose they were in till much later.

"Erm…Lantis?" asked Hikaru as she could feel her face heating up as she hears Lantis's heartbeat.

Lantis looked down at whom he was hugging with. He quickly released his grip on Hikaru and blushed.

"Sorry." Said Lantis as he continued to blush.

"It's okay." Said Hikaru.

"You know what, Lantis?" Hikaru asked as she started to play with Hikari again by throwing a stick faraway while Lantis just looked awesomely the distance the princess could actually throw to.

"What?" Lantis asked after he came back to reality.

"I feel that if there wasn't a war started in the beginning, we could have became good friends." Said Hikaru as she smiled at Lantis.

"Great minds really thinks alike." Said Lantis as he started to laugh. "I've got that feeling too, Hikaru. But apologizes to Hikaru, for my selfishness had brought a full stop to your single life and finding the one you truly love." Lantis's eyes saddened.

"Ahh! Don't worry about me. Even if we got married, I'm sure things would not change for us. We could be husband and wife in name but good friends in reality." Said Hikaru as soon as she noticed the sadness in Lantis's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" said Hikaru as she smiled once more.

THEN! Hikari came running back all wet.

"Hikari! What happened?" asked Hikaru, worry.

Hikari just barked and started to shake his body to dry himself. Which caused Lantis and Hikaru to be all wet as well. The 2 of them looked at one another and started laughing.

In one corner, there was someone looking at them deadly. He was clenching his fists tightly till you can see it bleeding.

A/N: OH MY GOD! WHO'S THAT? AND WHY IS PRIMERA Lantis LOVE AT FIRST? AND WHY AREN'T Lantis AND HIKARU IN LOVE ONE ANOTHER? WILL THEY REALLY FIND TRUE LOVE IN THE END!

Hikaru1989: who knows? Haha! Wanna know more? Just give me more reviews and I'll update!

Haha! Evil me to stop here! Haha!

Please review!

Thanks!

Hikaru1989


	3. Hikaru's duties n jealously grows part 1

**_Eternity love_**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again with this story. Hmm…I can c lots of people reading my stories on the hits but so far I've got only 6 reviews, which is not a very good number. (These 6 reviews are only seen on 12/4/2006.) So I've decided not to continue this story till I've got 10 reviews and more for this chapter. So please at least review my stories otherwise I don't know if this is a good story to be continued at all.**

**Responding to the reviews made:**

**Jeme: Yes this story will continued only if I've got 10 reviews and more. So please review ne? thanks!**

**Hikaru love Lantis: Thank you for reviewing all my stories. I agree…why is Lantis in love with Primera? Hmm…the reason would be out soon in another 2-3 chapters.**

**Midnight-flurry: I'm so sorry that I made Lafarga evil. I've thought for a long time. Debating with myself till I made this choice. Thank you for supporting my story.**

**Akari: Hey! You've got the same name as my sister! Haha! Anyway thank you for supporting my stories. Is there different in the way I write now? I didn't really noticed. I thank you very much. Please continue to support me!**

**Karu14: Hey! Thanks for supporting my stories n giving reviews for each story. Well it's not like I don't want to more chapters…it's just that…I don't really have the idea of what will happen next…it depends on my mood and what's happening around me…then I can write more chapters…other than that…I can't help it…haha…sorry…but don't worry I'll continue this story no matter what happened…I promise…and I'm already okay…though my studies is not going really well enough…but not to worry! Haha!**

**_Now back to Eternity love!_**

**Chapter 2: Song tress of peace, Hikaru Shido's duties and Jealously grow…Part 1**

The days went past fast for Lantis who was staying over at the Shido's mansion. He woke up in the guest room of the Shido's mansion. He got dressed up and was on the way to the dining room. While walking towards the dining room, the maids who were tidying up the mansion would turn and look at Lantis. Then they would go blushing like a tomato.

'Sigh. It's the same everywhere I go.' Thought Lantis.

"I think lord Lantis just looked at me!" commented a maid.

"No! I'm the one!" another maid commented.

"Oh! Lord Lantis just look to charming with his black hair and eyes. Anyone would melt in those charming eyes."

"Yeah!"

'Again?' thought Lantis, as he could no longer take it anymore. He walked in a faster pace towards the dining room.

A butler was assigned to stand at the door to open the door. The butler opened the door for Lantis once he sees him coming.

"Good morning to you, lord Lantis." The butler said as he bowed.

"Good morning to you too." Replied Lantis showing his manners that Clef had reminded thousands of times when they were coming to Earth.

Inside the dining room was a huge, long pine table that can seat about 20 people. (Wow. So long!) Kazuma was sitting at the 'man of the family' seat, reading the newspaper and enjoying his coffee. He looked up after hearing the butler had opened the door for someone.

"Lantis! Good morning to you!" said Kazuma as he smiled.

"Good morning to you too, sir Kazuma." Said Lantis as he sat down next to Kazuma.

"Ma! Don't call me sir. Just call me uncle. Or even better father!" said Kazuma as he laughed.

Lantis just smiled at the comment. He knew that Kazuma had the wrong idea of him and Hikaru but he could not put himself to explain for some reason.

"Where's Hikaru?" asked Lantis as a maid got him a cup of coffee.

"She's working currently." Said Kazuma as he put his papers now.

"Working?"

"Yes. She's the song tress of peace after all. She had to sing and give some speech to the people. Mind you, she's a really well-loved idol though she loves kendo more than anything." Said Kazuma as he sighed that Hikaru is not so lady-like.

"haha!" Lantis just laughed.

'I see…that's why I haven't seen Hikaru as carefree as she is when I met her the first time. She's sure busy. I wonder if she had eaten or taken care of her health well.' Thought Lantis.

"Sorry to interrupted, Kazuma sama and lord Lantis." A maid said as she stood beside Lantis.

"Yes?"

"Lord Lantis. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Oh! Just toast please." Said Lantis as Kazuma just smiled at him.

"What! Toast?" Kazuma exclaimed. "No! No! not just toast! Get some egg, bacon for lord Lantis."

"But!"

"No but! Lantis you've got to eat more. After all, you're still growing up." Said Kazuma as the maid walked off.

"Huh…? Erm…"

"So would you like to see Hikaru working later?" Kazuma asked as he sipped in his coffee.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lantis asked.

"Of course. Hikaru would love to have someone she knows to see her singing." Said Kazuma.

"I'll just get one of my butlers to drive you there." Said Kazuma.

"Thank you then, erm…Uncle Kazuma."

Meanwhile, Hikaru is currently at the studio, in her personal resting room, getting ready to record one of her new songs. She was nervous though her maid, Caldina is besides her, trying to calm Hikaru down. It's not the first time she doing recording. It's just that this song, she had lots of problems with it. She did not know why too.

"Am I okay? Do I sound okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, miss Hikaru. Don't worry." Said Caldina.

"But!"

"you're going to be all right." Said Caldina.

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"But I'm really nervous." Said Hikaru.

Just then, the door opened. And in came a silver-haired man with golden eyes.

"Eagle!"

"Miss Hikaru. It's about time to head for the recording room."

"But! I'm nervous." Said Hikaru.

"You're going to be fine." Said Eagle as he reassures her.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Said eagle as he smiled at Hikaru. Then he and Caldina pulled Hikaru out of the resting room and into the recording room.

Lantis had just arrived at the building where Hikaru was supposed to be recording her songs. He walked in to the building with the butler leading the way.

"It's sure is a big building." Said Lantis as he surveys the place.

"Yes. Lord Lantis." Said the butler pressing the lift button.

The both of them stood there waiting for the lift to arrive.

"Are you sure Hikaru is here?"

"Yes."

The lift door opened. Lantis and the butler headed in.

There was complete silence between both men till they had reached the certain floor, which Hikaru is said to be, with the butler leading the way.

"It's not that I don't want to sing…" a voice was heard. Lantis, finding it familiar, looked and saw a red headed girl.

"Hikaru!" Lantis called and walked towards her while the butler followed behind.

"Lantis!" called Hikaru as soon as she heard and saw Lantis. Eagle was not happy about it. He was clenching his fists.

"Lantis, I don't know what to do." Said Hikaru as she turned chibi.

"Huh?"

"I know that this is just singing but…I'm…just nervous singing this song."

"Why?"

"Miss Hikaru felt that this song is more to a love song than a peace song therefore she had no confidence in singing it." Explained Eagle as he approached the two and bowed to Lantis.

"Oh…" Lantis sighed. "Hikaru. Just think about this song is a peace song instead of a love song."

"But!"

"Don't worry. I'll accompany you." Said Lantis as he smiled trying to calm Hikaru down.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Miss Hikaru!" a blue haired girl called.

"Ah! I'm coming!" said Hikaru as she waved back.

"She's…"

"My manager. Her name is Umi Ryuzaki." Said Hikaru as she was pushed by Caldina to move towards the recording room.

Lantis sighed and followed them. Eagle looked at Lantis and Hikaru.

'_man! They're getting better already! Lantis just said something and Hikaru take it and promise to sing! How come she never did that for me?' _thought Eagle as he got angry. His eyes was enraged with fire. The butler just stood there and looked at the scene and chuckled to himself.

'look like things is going for the worst.' Thought the butler as he followed.

In the recording room…

"Now Hikaru! You've got to relax." Said Umi.

"Umi! I really can't! you wouldn't mind if I go off for a little while?"

"Huh?" Umi was really not happy about it.

"with Lantis! Just a little while!" Hikaru demanded.

"Hai! Hai. It's okay…go ahead first." Said Umi as she sighed giving in to Hikaru.

Hikaru immediately ran out of the recording room and dragged the confused Lantis out of the room and to the…

**A/N: Hi! I'm finally back in 2 weeks or so…I'm really sorry for not updating the stories that fast. Anyway, I'm currently working on a new story about Gundam Seed Destiny and the pairing is Athrun and Cagalli…those who are interested may go n c…n review it at the same time too! It would be called 'Forbidden love'. Not a very nice plot I made for the story though…haha…anyway, I'll try to update everything in 2 weeks time or so…cause all the stupid exams and teachers giving homework…I can't believe my maths teacher gave me 3 whole exercise of maths to do within 1 day…she's going crazy…me too…haiz…anyway please review for this chapter!**

**Please r/r!**

**Hikaru-1989!**


End file.
